The Kelp/Issue VI
Introduction Welcome all to a brand new and exciting edition of The Kelp where we bring you the latest news, weather, sport and loads of fun! What in the news today? Well let's jump in and find out! Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 17:57, February 24, 2015 (UTC) News The SuperFanon Saga Continues! Many of you may know this user who has over 3000 edits and has a bit of a critical side when it comes to judging fanon. Recently he has been identified as a man of many faces. He has claimed to have over 20 socks and it has still growing! Recently we have has suspicions that a user called VioletCrystal247 may be Fanon'D as the username is a combination of TheCrystalPony639 and the Violet who is the real name of the user Ponyo Fan who is the current Owner and Admin on this wiki. Also some users are claming that this user is a sock of someone else. We only manage to get a short sentance before he/she had to go away. "I am not SuperFanon'D. I am Lizzie. I don't know who this Fanon kid is and Frankfully i don't want to know because right now i need to go. I am running late. Bye!" Will the SuperFanon mystery finally come to an end? We shall find out in the next issue! The Shamm Entertainment Wiki Needs Help! The Shamm Entertainment Wiki needs someone to help creating the TV guides! The TV guide needs to be updated throughout the week! Also, we need someone to help creating the March 2015 TV guide for SpongyNetwork too! Next SpongeBob Fanon Wiki Meeting As of the new "Meetings" page added by SBCA, it has been leaked that a special admin-user meeting will be held sometime in March. Square Logo February Awards! Oh yes, finally, all the winners of this month's Square Logo Awards have been announced! Congrats to all the winners and good luck to the future. Please Stand By. We are currently looking for more news to be reported. Sports Manny Pacquiao vs Floyd Mayweather CONFIRMED The fight we've all been waiting for, Boxer of the Decade Manny Pacquiao and Floyd Mayweather are going to fight at one of the greatest boxing matches of all time. With all of this news, I'd just like to ask one question, who are you for? Pacquiao or Mayweather? 08:37, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Weather Here is the weather for tomorrow. These are real listings. USA If you are in the USA then you will experience some mild temperatures after the last week of coldness. While it won't be warm it will be a mild 4 degrees so a small jacket will be higly recommended. Also watch out for the wind that may blow in your face that will come tomorrow. UK Unfortunately there will be no sunny days but it will still have mild temperatures. It will be 8 degrees especially in Leeds which isn't hot but also isn't cold so you may be luckly. You can wear a jacket if you want but it's pointless in my opinion. Philippines Philippines could not get any hotter. Time to watch out for the sun or you could end up as a Full English. It will be a massive 33 degrees of sun. Extremely hotter than last time but that doesn't mean there's no excuse to dive into the pool. I would strongly advise you put suncream on. Jokes Section/Trivia Q: Waiter, Waiter there's a fly in my soup! A: That's a current sir. Q: Will my pancakes be long? A: No sir they will be round. Q: What did the hat say to the head? A: I got you covered. Q: What do you call a guy who works at Mc Donalds? A: Chip. Riddle Of The Day A guy jumps of a 50ft building yet he does not die. How come? Last weeks answer: I'm liying because everything i SAY is a lie including the riddle. Puzzles Section Fill In The Gaps 1. _ _ _ _ _ _ 2. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 3. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 4. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 5. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Hints: 1. A town in Philippines 2. Awesome Title Card maker 3. A inactive malaysian user 4. A small booklet made from Newsprint. 5. A popular comic strip about a fat cat. Whos that TV show? 1. A happy sea creature friends with a dumb starfish. 2. A show focusing on 3 Friends. 1 dumb, 1 smart and 1 aggressive. 3. A show about babies and a obnoxious sister. 4. A show about 2 park rangers who slack off playing Video Games. 5. A show about a muscular guy who fails to get woman. Last Weeks Answer Math: One: 12.5 Two: 12.854 Three: 0.998201438848920863309352517985611510791366906474 Word Count This depends on your own knowledge. Top 3 Title Cards Coming soon! SBFW History Quiz TBW by SBCA Tune Up Your Week! TBW by SBCA Reviews Spin-Off Episode Reviews You want my reviews now? You must have no life then. I'll review Sponge Reaper: Garbage Day & Rivals Sponge Reaper: Garbage Day *It's all right. It has a nice story to it, but it feels rushed and a tad bit shorter than the previous two episodes. The writing feels off, maybe it's because of the transition because this episode is not on the official Bleach episode guide. Maybe it's a SpongeBob episode creeped in? Who knows? Garbage Day - ***/ Sponge Reaper: Rivals *This one defiantly feels more rushed as it took 4 days to be put out. It looks and feels like the train fight sequence from Spider-Man 2 put into a episode and changed a bit to feel not plagiarizing. Well the problem of what I just said is true. It is the train fight sequence from Spider-Man 2 (Which is epic by the way, both the fight and the soundtrack to the fight.) --Doctor no. 9 regenerates tonight after having failed to see the speeding convoy due to his insistance to flick snot at small children. (talk) 07:34, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Movie Reviews TBW by SBCA Random Page Reviews Hello I'm Mrs Chanandler Bong but you can just cal me Bong. Actually scrap that, welcome to... Random Page Reviews! I press the random page button three times - I review two of them, say one or two sentences about the third. ''Just Patrick'' I got a page called Just Patrick. It's a PG-rated spin-off about "Patrick Seastar's"... It's just Star, not Seastar... I think. I don't actually watch the actual show much so hell, if I know, but this page is not chock-full of anything. There's a template with important info about Just Patrick, but the pic... still has ""'' around it. I find that hella annoying. I said it contained important info... ehh... ''"Debuted July 1, 2014 Seasons 1'' ''Episodes No information Created By IDieInGames" That's it. Ehh, not so much important info. I like the idea of a show about Patrick, but it's been done before by a lot of people here - but pretty much everything has been done before - and couldn't you make a series of the Patrick-centric episodes in SpongeBob...? I THINK there's been a lot... but hey, I don't watch the show much. Then there's a crappily formatted episode page. I mean, the episode plots aren't that bad but "SpongeBob tries to do something other than lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala XD" so this page has obviously been spammed because it's not in the actual... section... where the plot goes, it's near the airdate. That's it. It's just short, not very detailed Just Patrick info. It was made by IDieInGames... so do I, man, you're not alone... quite recently. June. Hasn't been added since late July. People (SBCA, Fanon) said it was alright. Alright. Second review: Squog "Squog is an octopus who appears in SpongeBob B.C., SpongeBob BC 2: Ice Age, and SpongeBob B.C. : Rise of Mammals." Alright. That's it. Uh, okay. That's the end of this thing. Bye. "SpongeBob vs. Timmy." "Tv show" is the description...that's the description. That's it. "Tv show." That's it. Best description ever. Closing Message Well I hope you had a smashing read! I know I did! Well that's been Issue VI of The Kelp and I hope to see you next Issue. Bye for now! Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 22:05, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:The Kelp Category:The Kelp: Volume I Category:2015